


Saudade

by tippiet0es



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: BobbyBI, M/M, bobbin, doubleb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tippiet0es/pseuds/tippiet0es
Summary: Hanbin has an amazing life despite his parents having their own families now and maybe that's the reason why he's been longing for something or someone that could fill in his empty half..And then there's Bobby, his roommate who also happens to be his first everything and to top it all his hot step brother(apparently)..
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not a tidbit related to Mr. AIRPLANE..
> 
>   
> Excuse me cuz a lot of Fword-ing.. there's a brief mention of rape and i apologize for making y'all uncomfy and disturb, i don't mean to trigger someone's fear and i'm really bad with words that i really couldn't explain further but i guarantee this is just another lame fiction that doesn't include explicit violence, proceed if you wish...

Hanbin admits he's mean, rude and self-centered and maybe Karma indeed is a bitch which led his room mate Bobby to punishing him in ways he'd never thought nor imagined he'd experience in his entire life..

The guy who he always thought to be chill, carefree and collected turned into a beast in one snap.

Bobby fucked him in every corners and furniture in their shared apartment, Giving him a once in a lifetime lesson and experience combined.. Yes Hanbin is still a virgin but Bobby didn't know that and he figured it's best if it remained like that period.

After what happen between them Hanbin couldn't even stand a minute being in the same room as him, Bobby however remained unphased, he even suggested the younger to file a complain, a case that is if that makes him feel better, yes the asshole told him to feel free afterall he forced him, its literally rape he said except that Hanbin thinks he's half responsible why he even ended up bending and flexing in anyways possible just to accomodate Bobby's big fat dick a balls deep in his blessed ass while the storm is raging at three o'clock in that Saturday morning.. 

Hanbin initially want to do what the latter told him but the fucking was so amazing(as if he had other fucks before to compare) he doesn't have the will to send the guy behind bars and frankly speaking who would actually believe him if he says he's been raped when he's moaning like a fucking cow in labor the whole time Bobby's pounding and ramming his big thick cock in his cute little butt.. NO ONE, even his besties, besfriends would just assumed he's making up stories just cuz he wants to get some.. Heck they don't even know he's still a virgin from top to bottom.. 

It's alredy one o'clock in the afternoon, he's supposed to be ready to leave their apartment now, his father is expecting him to spend the weekends in their new house, apparently the old man just got married in Paris last week and Hanbin who had no idea about it promised to come and visit, to pay respect at the very least and to finally meet his new stepmom who he recall is probably the seventh marraige his father had been tangled himself with.. Not that he minds, its his old paps hastle.. who is he to meddle..?? he does his own grind on the daily as well and his father has always been supportive of him and what he is.. Its just that he hopes the older Kim would finally settle on his new marraige for good, no more crazy ex-spouses that will eventually pester and abuse his father's life and rob his bank account like as if they have a free access to google..

He's too tired dealing with the media's and their dirty plays that had his family name in it.. He doesn't even know why they find his father's affairs worth writing compare to the lives of those controversial politicians, A-list celebrities or the top tier athletes.. His father is just Kim Jeong Ju, the last heir of the royal blood.. He's not even crowned prince when the monarchy in their country still exist how's that make him so relevant..?? He would never know.. 

His thoughts got interrupted when he heard the door opposite his closes with a bang, the fucking inconsiderate bastard Bobby's way of reminding him he's leaving.. That asshole can't even say a decent goodbye to him, THE AUDACITY.. 

Hanbin might've woken up on the wrong side of the bed (he didn't even sleep a blink) that despite of being used to the older slamming his door whenever he leaves this time he felt like he needed to throw a fit.. 

He heard rustles in their shared living room the idiot is probably looking for his car keys that he always misplace because whenever he arrives instead of putting it in a fixed place he'd rather throw here, throw there.. He couldn't help but mumble a " _ **SERVES YOU RIGHT"**_ but then comes the second bang of the door and its louder this time. 

_**"FUCK YOU..!!!!"** _Hanbin yelled in exasperation. 

_**"That's you beneath me the whole night tho'.."**_ He heard the latter responded, Hanbin could actually imagine the older tossing and flipping things at the moment in the search of his goddamn keys that the younger wish he would never find anymore just cuz he couldn't make a better comeback for the latter's claim that has been bruising his ego but Bobby don't really have to know that. 

He hate losing but eversince he met Bobby its always been the case, he just keeps losing and losing, even his sanity (and FUCK his virginity).. The memories of last night's activity still vividly replaying in the back of his head.. 

Bobby's warm breath against his skin, his kisses, grunts and groans, his hot cum leaking and dripping out of his love hole_____His room door swings open making him flinch in the process.. 

_**"Still daydreaming about the way i fucked your brains out..??"** _Bobby uttered, already helping himself in without asking his permission.. 

_**"BOBBY WHAT THE FUCK..????"**_ Pulling the duvet until it reach his neck as if the older hasn't seen every nooks and crannies of his anatomy.. 

_**"Why are you trying to cover up..?? We just fucked incase you forgot...."** _Bobby sneered as if he just said something so common like the weather forecast Hanbin didn't like it one bit, he thinks the older is doing it on purpose.. Is he mocking him now after all the 100 ways of fun he did to him the entire night..???? He used him like some fucking machine, not that he's complaining but he thinks he doesn't deserve being and feeling indirectly humiliated, even if its just a joke.. 

_**"I was inside you just an hour ago____"**_ He got cut off by a flying pillow that landed straight to his face.. He doesn't have to remind him of that cuz as a matter of fact he could still feel Bobby inside him, how he was stretch open just for him.. He felt embarrassed(and maybe, just maybe a little turn on). 

_**"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM..!!!!"** _

_**"OK,**_ (dropping the pillow back on the bed, he looks mad but calm, which makes him more dangerous, Hanbin is internally shaking) _**it really seemed like you're still high of euphoria that you can't recall, Actually right now you're on my bed,** _(Hanbin who's still not convince start scanning the room he's in.. Holyshit cuz his room doesn't look like this, he doesn't own a whole Nike store for sure, he doesn't even like Jordans to begin with) _**covered with my duvet, this is my room**_ (their eyes meet thank god Hanbin is not standing or he might just faint from embarrassment yet he couldn't break away from their eye contact) _**and yes Hanbin the pillow you throw on my face just now is also MINE.. Now if you don't mind, i'm gonna have to move you BACK IN YOUR ROOM cuz i got a key to find and i'm pretty sure you would like it being thrown first when i start searching.."**_ Those words didn't sit well with the younger, he felt like he's just an object that can be thrown or toss after being used and no longer wanted. 

_**"WHY DAFAK WOULD YOU THROW ME..???? YOU'RE JUST LOOKING FOR A STUPID KEY..!!!!"** _He sounded more like a whining grumpy toddler than an actual pissed twenty years old, Bobby's not even taking him seriously. 

_**"So would you rather stay here while i'm flipping the bed..???? I don't mind it either.."** _He crouch down positioning himself to lift the bed scaring the hell out of gay panicking Hanbin.. 

_**"FUCK YOU..!!!!"**_ The starled Hanbin cursed, his abrupt attempt to shift from the bed got him wincing in pain, there's noway he can leave this room neither this bed that's still reeking the sweet smell of sex.. What was he even thinking..??!! 

_**"Then go.."** _

_**"Carry me...."** _Lifting both his arms adorably waiting to be carried expectantly, the latter almost fall for it but he hold himself back.. 

_**"Say what..??!!"** _Bobby pretending to be is in disbelief, watching how Hanbin rolled his eyes adorably, what a baby he thought but he secretly enjoy teasing him he just gotta have to rile him up a bit more and he'll give in to him besides he best believes you only get what you give.. 

_**"I can't move a muscle, you did this to me so carry me back in my room.."**_ Hanbin nag, there's something about Bobby's aura that makes him insufferable, he hadn't notice it before but afterall that happened maybe his curiousity towards the older turned into a resentment over night.. He hates him and his gut right now. 

_**"Hm, say please first.."** _The older tease, Hanbin however is not in the best mood to humor him, he's currently in his state of being a drama queen that instead of asking for help he wants Bobby to please him.. Which obviously is not happening because they're both stone heads and the guy is the bigger jerk between them.. He said what he said. 

_**"FUCK YOU..!!!!"** _The younger snarled for the nth time.. Bobby is really getting into his nerves and Hanbin couldn't keep up with his annoying ass, he's completely sore, there's not a part of his body that doesn't ache even with the most minimal movement and its making him really sensitive, he want to be pampered, loved and all those beautiful aftercare he could only imagine but who is he kidding..?? THEY'RE roommates who played fire and he's particularly the one that got burned the most, he shouldn't expect the latter to care.. But fuck it cuz he actually assumed he would even just a little. 

_**"I dare you Hanbin, say that one more time and i'm really gonna give it to you.... I got plenty of time, i don't mind you passing out on me for the second time.."** _It sounded more like a threat and Hanbin doesn't have the power to make a comeback, he just feel it in his gut that if he talks back he's surely good as dead.. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise Hanbin..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe some of y'all see this coming but anigay read away....

Hanbin went home before dinner, limping at that.. His father already at the front porch waiting for him with a wide smile alongside a lovely woman that's also beaming right at him until she loses her eyes which reminds him of someone, but why was he even thinking of him..?? Nonesense..

He spared them a smile as well as he saunter his way to get to them but his father got impatient and almost run towards him enveloping his smaller figure in to a tight embrace, OH GOD HE MISSED THIS SO MUCH.. its been a while, he hug him back and closes his eyes.. savoring the warmth that engulfed him, he misses his father so bad he figured, his father whispering sweet words to him, kisses on his cheeks and asking him if he's alright, he can only hum in agreement afraid that if he opens his mouth he'll end up sobbing, not to be dramatic but after what he's gone through last night and this morning, HE NEEDED THIS..

When he opens his eyes again there she is, just a few steps away from them watching fondly, her smile never faltered.. Then they finally let go but his father remained holding both his hands and his eyes wandering on to him analysing and memorising every details of his face like as if he's contemplating or something.. 

_**"My baby's grown so much.."** _He uttered with a smile. 

_**"Oh no mister you did not..??!! "** _Hanbin unamusedly replied making his father chuckle. 

**_"Alright we'll stick to" son" my bad.."_ **The older Kim complied in glee even the lady does, that's a good start he thought atleast they're not awkward.. 

" _ **As you should mister.."** _Hanbin dismissing his father as he come face to face with the beautiful woman patienly waiting for them. 

_**"Father,** _(his eyes fixed to his father's wife) _**aren't you going to introduce me to the lovely lady i believed to be my new sister..????"**_ He made her smile and blush with his claims, indeed like father like son, his dad is a sweet talker he remember how his mom used to say she fell madly inlove with his father because of it, maybe his new stepmother did too.. Who knows..?? 

_**"Oh i'm sorry dear i was out of it for a minute, Darling i'd like you to meet my only son Hanbin, Hanbin this is Jilianne my wife, you can call her mama or auntie whichever you prefer just please not noona.."**_ The older Kim jokingly introduced..He could tell they're inlove just the way they're staring at each other, Hanbin felt relieved. 

_**"It's nice to finally meet you Hanbin.."** _She uttered dearly, her smile really is beautiful Hanbin couldn't help but admire how the woman before him is so simple yet she looks so sweet and gorgeous. 

_**"It's actually a shame you met my father first.."**_ Hanbin mischievously stated as he take her hand and kiss the back of her palm.

_**"OH GOD STOP, you're gay for heaven sake and she already knows of it.."** _His father sneered that got Hanbin rolling his eyes, his stepmom laughing at their silly antics.. 

_**"Wow i have a snitch of a father how wonderful is that..??"** _Faking a glare towards his dad just to tease him.. The lady's watching them amusely. 

_**"That's on you for ghosting me for months..** _(he tease back guiding his wife to the front door Hanbin tailing behind them) _**Let's get inside the food is waiting.."**_

_**"I hope you didn't cook tho'.."** _Hanbin banters as they proceed to the kitchen, he's welcomed with a large dining table ready for a feist wnd everything looks really appetising, how are they going to finish all the food..?? He'll never know but he's already hungry he didnt get to eat breakfast neither lunch.. 

_**"Don't worry she did all the cooking you rascal.."** _

They're having dinner and getting to know each other as well, for the very first time Hanbin felt strangely attached with his father's new wife, they click instantly, not only she's lovely on the outside, she's also gold on the inside, he genuinely likes her a lot, this time he thinks his father hit the jackpot.. Maybe this time it's going to lasts, He hope so.. 

Everything is going amazing, it's almost too good to be true if he might add, they're infact throwing jokes at each other even ganging up on his father until the door bell rings and he offered to get it for them, he was happy sporting a dimpled smile on his face when he gets to the door but everything crumbled after he opens it and see who's standing there before him.. 

They're both in shock, wide eyes mouth open but no words coming out of them, they just stood there looking at each other in disbelief. 

_**"Jiwon-ah is that you baby..??"** _He heard his father's wife excitedly inquires and before they realised, the couple's already there to welcome the new guest.. His stepmom hugging Jiwon and the guy kissing the woman's forhead multiple times while she return back all his kisses right to his cheek.

They look lovely.. 

_**"Jiwon-ah long time no see.."** _His father greeted and reach out to the guy before him for a hug that he best believes as tight as the one he gave him earlier and it seem like they've known each other for a long time the way the younger immediately smiles and return back the warm gesture, they shared their hi's and hello's, how are you and its good to see you right infront of him, for a moment when the three are sharing a group hug he thought he's dreaming, its as if watching a good old episode of long lost family that is now reuniting.. 

Hanbin is confused, so fucking confused.. 

He don't know how long it took them to finally realise his existence but if he's not mistaken it might've taken sometime cuz he still couldn't process what's really going on.. 

_**"Son, i'd like you to meet Jiwon,** _(his father introduce) _**he's your auntie Jilianne's son and from this day on he's going to be your hyung.."**_ The older Kim said those words with such a wide smile on his face, all eyes are on him at that moment, anticipating for his reaction even Jiwon. 

_**"A WHAT..????"** _

_**"Your hyung,**_ (he repeated a little buffled with the latter's reaction) _**why..?? You thought he's younger than you..?? Sorry son but maybe later we can give you a little brother or sister.."**_ Receiving a slap in his arm from his embarrassed wife, Jiwon on the other hand chuckled along Hanbin's father, they really seem to get along really well, GREAT.. 

_**"As if...."** _Hanbin snorted, almost conscious knowing Jiwon's eyes are boring holes in him but he refuse to give him the satisfaction so he dare not to look back. 

_**"I hope you two can get along well and be friends treating each other like real brothers...."** _His step mother sincerely muttered that got Hanbin's attention, damn he's not sure how to answer to that, after all that happened to them the previous night he don't think he could so just as that.. And as much as he wants to please her he also couldn't deny the fact that a lot has changed between his room mate and him, drastically.. 

He don't know how Jiwon or Bobby's being so cool about their situation right now, acting and pretending as if they just met or whatever is going on in his mind right now Hanbin only hope he doesn't let their parents know what occurred between them cuz if he does it'll be the death of him..

" ** _You must be hungry, let's proceed to dinner shall we..??"_**

**_"I'd love to uncle i really haven't eaten any...."_** Jiwon trailed in after their parents but Hanbin pulled him in a halt. 

_**"We need to talk.."** _

_**"Later, ok..??"** _The older replied shortly and is about to proceed to the kitchen but Hanbin grabs his arm again.. 

_**"No____"**_ But his protest was quickly shut by the older's lips, did he just kiss him right behind their parents back..???? Pushing the guy off of him. 

_**"JIWONWHATTHEHELL..??!!"**_ Hanbin exclaimed in a controlled manner making sure their parents don't hear them.. He don't get how the latter is being so cool about everything it just doesn't make sense at all.. 

_**"Sorry, sometimes you just don't know how to shut up so i had to do that.. Let's go before they look for us.."** _Bobby ending their conversation leaving him behind to join their parents in the dining.. 

The rest of their dinner is filled with his father and Jiwon talking, a lot of catching up as if they're the legit father and son, it only adds up to all his curiosity and confusion, he wants to know how long had they known of each other, someway somehow he felt out of place and his stepmother must have noticed how quiet he is that's why she tried making a conversation with him as much as she could and he's really grateful for that.. 

After dinner they continued their catching up in their living room but it didn't take long for Hanbin to excuse himself saying he's not been feeling well which they considerately accepted and let him get his rest earlier than what they plan to have.. 

He went upstairs straight to the last room where he's instructed to occupy.. 

The room is cosy with walls covered in white brick wallpapers, lots of potted large plants some were even hanging from the ceiling just the way he likes it, his eyes continue to wander, scanning every nooks and corners of the room until he noticed something odd, there's a drum set in one corner and three different types of guitar on the other side, INTERESTING.. everything is up to his liking but why are there two beds in each corner of the room..???? Could it be..???? 

_**"HELLNO...."** _

_**"There's noway i'm sharing a room with that asshole.."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do y'all think of the room set up..????


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You better run, run, run, run Hanbin...run devil run....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's already been a month since i last updated i guess, my current location is making it more difficult for me to drop UD's and this is going to be relatively short and confusing cuz i'm complicated like this and i still suck at writing either way read away..

Bobby is humming something as he opens the bedroom door, too focused on his phone that he didn't see a pillow flying which landed straight to his face, this is the second time this happened and both by Hanbin's courtesy.. 

_**"What the hell..????"** _

_**"NO, What the hell are you doing in my room..????"** _Hanbin get up and out of the bed he's occupying that strangely smells exactly like the only guy that he knows even the scent of his armpits by now.. 

_**"This is my room.."** _

_**"No, this is my room..!!!!"** _Hanbin argues, earning a sly smile from the older that got him raising a brow. 

_**"Hm, so you didn't know..????"** _He starts to get closer to the latter, Hanbin however takes a step back with every one step forward Bobby does. 

_**"Know what..??"** _Swallowing hard when he felt his back hit the coldness of the wall behind him, fuck he's trapped.. Bobby's arms are now laying flat against the wall to support his weight.. Hanbin is in between them.. GREAT. 

_**"I grew up in this house and this is my room.."** _He informed, eyeing the younger who couldn't and wouldn't meet his eyes and that's what makes him want to tease him more.. 

Bobby's right hand travel from the wall to Hanbin's cheek, feeling how the younger flinch from his touch then proceeds to his jaw, his neck, all the way to his shoulder down to his forearm and ended to the slender of his waist, Hanbin snap his head up to look up to him in shock, damn those alluring doll eyes the older thought.. 

_**W-what are you d-doing..??"** _Hanbin stuttered, Goosebumps crawling onto his nape, OH GOD the older's touch are still so familiar against his skin and its burning, enticing something inside him.. But this isn't right, They're stepbrothers now, unnecessary wild thoughts ERASE.. 

The latter's hand remained there, caging his waist as if its meant to be there.. His question left unanswered but the uneasy feeling continue growing its almost suffocating for Hanbin.. He didn't know Bobby had such a strong effect on him or when did it even started to feel like this towards him.. This is just so wrong a boice inside his head keep insisting. 

_**"This house only got two bedrooms you have no choice but to share it with me unless you wanna sleep on the couch downstairs.."** _

_**"Why would i sleep there..?? I'm staying here.."** _The younger snarled pushing the older off of him and quickly runs to get to the bed like a scaredy cat, Bobby chuckles but he find his actions cute.. 

_**"That's so i thought.."**_ He deadpans, he still want to tease the latter but he'll save it for next time, And as much as he wants to tell Hanbin that he's in his bed right now he decided not to, he'll just let him figure it himself later afterall the sheets is reeking of his scent, the latter would definitely won't miss that.. 

Jiwon headed to the bathroom for a shower and that's when Hanbin starts acting like a fugitive, scanning the entire room, checking the bathroom door in case the older comes out NAKED without warning the last thing he'd want to see is the jerk's dick.

_**"I HEARD THAT...."**_ Jiwon yelled from the bathroom, Hanbin almost jump out of his bed from shock, WAIT he didn't just say that out loud right..???? He's so embarrassed. 

_**"FUCK, he would really think i'm a creep now good job you ass...."** _Scolding himself, to his dismay Hanbin forcefully slumped himself back not realizing he's too close to the headboard until his head knock on it that he yelled in both surprise and pain and before he realize it a fully naked Jiwon lathered in soap come rushing to him looking all worried that he didn't bother putting a robe or towel om t9 cober himself, it's a chaos between them, Hanbin again let out a terrified scream seeing the older in all his glory.

_**"HANBIN WADAFAK..??!!"** _Jiwon scowled after recovering from the abrupt screaming from the younger, the reason for his sudden indecent exposure already forgotten even if Hanbin almost crack his skull, that's already out of their topic ..

_**"WADAFAK ARE YOU NAKED OUT HERE FOR YOU PERV..??!!"** _The younger barks back immediately in self defense trying to cover his chest as if the older is going to attack anytime, better safe than sorry he thought.. He'll definitely kick Jiwon's balls if he ever tried doing anything funny but avoiding to look at the latter's body is a hard labor, he had seen him naked long enough to memorize the guy's anatomy, what he looks like down there hard or not, and god be damned cuz the image of Jiwon's pierced dick remains vivid in his memory, Hanbin closes his eyes violently from the not so innocent thought.. He can't be like this no matter how appetizing the older looks like..

_**"JUST WHO ARE YOU CALLING PERV..??!!"** _Jiwon asks back, annoyed his not so decent appearance no longer matter, being called as such doesn't sit well with him, he can't tolerate Hanbin always going bitchy on him.. the kid needs to learn a lesson, and he did exactly what any pervert would do.(LOL) Jumping the latter scaring him in the process.. Horror is written all over Hanbin's beautiful face, maybe he's gone too far again.. why can't his mouth filter when he needed to..?? He always get into trouble for having a sharp tongue.

Jiwon's pinning him and he don't know what the older is thinking but one thing Hanbin has learned about the guy is that he doesn't back down when being provoked, and unfortunately he always provoke him unintentionally and in the end it's him that suffers all the fucking time.

_**"I dare you say that straight to my face again Kim Hanbin.."** _His tone cold and demanding Hanbin almost shiver, Any wrong word or move he's certain Jiwon will punish him but he's also sure sorry won't make up for it now.. it never does, if only he just shut his mouth earlier he could've been leisurely lying on the bed and not being held captive by a naked asshole that doesn't give a fuck about human ethics and personal space.. He can't even breathe properly..Jiwon still looks hot despite looking like a mess with his half shampooed hair, his body glistens with soap, bubbles covering certain parts but the good stuff are particularly exposed Hanbin almost pop a boner from the sight but he couldn't afford to make any more mistakes now or else he's really gonna be good as dead..

If Hanbin is a candle he could've melted to the brim by now, Jiwon's piercing gaze towards him not only make him feel uncomfortable but it pokes on too much too familiar memories that still lingers through the air, the sweaty tangled bodies, the sweet smell of sex, of wet passionate kisses and how he trembled from both pain and pleasure as he wither beneath him with all the sudden bliss.... Hanbin is breathless.. 

_**"Did you lost your tongue..???? Talk back to me Hanbin, it's what you do best right..????"**_ Jiwon mocks still on top of the younger sporting his intimidating facade that the latter hates and adore at the same time, He adores it cuz Jiwon looks hot like that and the older thinks Hanbin is a sucker for it, and Hanbin hates it cuz he's right.. He's always right. 

_**"You're surprisingly disappointing.. Guess i over estimated you.."** _Jiwon continue, trying to challenge the latter and see how far he's going to let him have the upperhand, He knows how Hanbin resented being treated poorly, not that he wants him to explode cuz the last time he did they ended up on the bed doing what they shouldn't.. He wonders if this time the younger would just lower his head and bite his tongue considering how he's taking the family trap they were currently in.. Obviously Hanbin already likes his mom but not the idea of them being instant step brothers.. 

He thinks Hanbin has started to get physically attracted and attatch to him and the new info murdered his feelings, if he's asked, the younger has always been beautiful in his eyes he just have an aweful mouth which Jiwon thinks what makes Hambin quite charming but not less of the trouble maker that he's always been that's why seeing him speechless is pretty foreign..

_**"You sure you'll keep your mouth shut like that..??"** _Jiwon tried again and this time he actualou gain the latter's attention, Hanbin look up to him amd meet his eyes, FINALLY L.. 

_**"..If i talk back would you let me go..??"**_ Hanbin replied timidly, a pout complimenting his natural full lips, Jiwon couldn't take his eyes off of it, he knows how those lips tasted like, how surprisingly soft and sweet those lips were agaisnt his____ok he need to stop going down the memory lane before he gets Matt Hardy down there, scaring Hanbin like this is more than enough he can't give him another trauma.. 

_**"You're free tho'.."** _

_**"But.... Y, you're scaring me right now Ji...."** _Fuck it cuz Hanbin uttered those words so cutely Jiwon almost lost his shit.. He's a hearbeat away from smothering the younger with kisses.

_**"You're scared of me..??"** _He inquired softly, almost a whisper, watching the latter nods slowly, his cute little pout and the way he avoids meeting the olders eyes is just so lovely, damn it Hanbin why are you so pretty..???? There's voices inside Jiwon's head that keep muttering those words.. And it's as if he's getting a splash of bucket full of ice he remove himself completely atop Hanbin and without a word he left and headed back to the bathroom, he stated there longer than he would've but the last look from Hanbin is more than enough for his guilt tripping.. 

There's something about the younger that makes him do crazy things, sometimes he even get scared of himself just like what he feels right now, he's scared that if he goes out there he'll probably end up making another sin.. Hanbin is a sin to begin with.. But if its Hanbin he really don't mind being a sinner.. This is much more complex than what he imagined.. He couldn't be catching feelings for him no.. NOWAY.. And that made him stay for another hour in the tub.. 

Hanbin quickly run out of the room when Jiwon left for the bathroom, he need to get out of there, away from him.. The older is definitely gonna be the death of him.. He's shivering from the cold, Jiwon soiled not only the bed but including him but he can't afford to go back in there and change.. He immediately took his phone oit od his pocket and dialled the number of his one call away.. 

It took only two rings before it got connected, he didn't even wait for the other person on the line to talk..

_**"Get me out of here now, please..????"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i get productive i'll drop another update, proly a better one, fingers crossed.... Y'all stay warm and drop another selca HANBIN....


End file.
